Song of Dreams and Nightmares
by theunknownvoice
Summary: AU Instead of biting Riku Diva instead bites Kai and forcing Saya to make Kai her chevalier.KaiDiva


Song of Dreams and Nightmares

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

He was ready for this. He was ready for her.

"_Pretty pretty boy, don't you taste good? Do I scare you pretty boy?"_

_He hadn't known what to say back then. He hadn't known what words to whisper. Instead he had stood frozen transfixed by the creature in front of him and her singing voice._

_He didn't feel the prick of her bite. Her teeth sank in and she drank. She drank and he could feel her on him._

"_Delicious pretty boy, I think I could drink you dry," she whispered._

_Her teeth grazed over his neck and her tongue ranged out. He hissed as the pain of the fangs hit him. He could feel her sucking, drinking him dry._

_He was dying. He knew it. The faces flashed in front of him. _

_Riku—Saya would take care of Riku._

_Saya—Haji would protect Saya._

_Dad—Dad would be angry with._

_**I'm sorry Dad. I tried. I tried to protect them. But I couldn't. Dad I don't want to die. I don't want to die. Riku…Saya…I don't want to die.**_

She was here. He could feel her. Haji had said it was natural for him to change. But he could sense her more than Saya. Chevalier.

_They had found him half-dead and unaware. He couldn't remember Riku's screams or the reactions of anyone there._

_It was a haze and for the first time he longed for death. There would be no more fighting, no more aggression, no more pain, and no more running._

_Death called and the daze ran through him. It called in a sweet voice. It lulled to him like a siren. Like the beautiful that had lured him._

_Lightening flashed through him. His body shook and convulsed. Pain. He screamed and he could hear the worried voices._

_Make it stop. Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!!!!!_

"_Hold him down."_

_Saya, Saya was here. He could hear her voice. Her voice sounded harsh compared to the voice of the demon-angel that had bitten._

"_Kai?"_

_His eyes flashed as he awoke and he knew then that he was no longer human._

Her voice, her singing, it haunted him unending. Not only since that night she had bitten him but every time he had seen her since. He knew now what Solomon had spoken of in regards to Diva and Saya. It was true. They both were now Kai's mother, queen, and lover.

The woman who had drank him, and the woman who had changed him. He would have to betray one of them.

_He pulled himself further away from them. He pulled himself away from Riku. Riku who he would forever be able to look after. Kai would never change._

_His duty was to Saya and he could feel her call to him._

_Beautiful Saya who was after all was said and done his sister. He was her protector, just as he had been Riku's before this._

_Kai's body shook. He hated this._

_He could smell blood from every distance._

_He wanted to drink._

_Thirst, desire, want, please give me blood._

_Red blood that rippled in sweet droplets and the beautiful music that echoed through his dreams._

_Even with Riku giving him the blood, the voice and the longing for the drink stayed with him._

He could hear the voice echoed throughout the rooms as he searched the building. She was singing that demon-angel. She was singing a song the enthralled the listeners and captured hearts.

_A year had but he was still getting used to be a chevalier. During the day he would be Saya's loyal protector but at night he would dream of __**her.**_

_Battles between the two sisters were becoming more common. _

_They would scream each with her weapon drawn out. Twin reflections that tormented each other. Twin reflections each reflecting the others fears and weaknesses._

_Saya was afraid to be chiropteran and so she dwelt in the world of humanity. Diva embraced it and forced what ever humanity that existed in her into a deep box buried within the depths of being._

_And in the end neither could blame the monster who had raised them. But Kai could._

_Kai had enough hatred for Joel Goldsmith._

It had been a year since their last confrontation. A year since he almost died again.

_Her voice dragged to him. Her voice called him and he knew her song because it haunted his nightmares._

"_Pretty pretty boy, my have you've grown."_

"_I haven't changed since the last time we saw each other," he spat back his voice lacking venom._

"_But you've embraced the parts of you that are now chiropteran."_

"_I'm still human."_

"_No, you're better than that pretty pretty boy."_

_He said nothing as she came closer._

"_Too bad I can't taste your blood. Saya's blood is poison to me and mine to her. My dear sister made you a chevalier."_

"_Because you almost killed me!"_

_He wanted to scream and shout. He charged her but his demon-angel was quick._

"_I miss the taste," she said pinning him against the wall. "Don't worry my pretty pretty boy I'll be gentle."_

"_Gentle in what?"_

_Her lips crashed against him._

For a year he had lied catatonic while Saya avoided his bedside and Riku waited patiently. But he had lived. _She_ hadn't killed him.

_Her lips trailed down his neck._

"_Pretty pretty baby," she whispered as she licked his face_

"_What are you…."_

"_Shhhhh, pretty pretty baby, let me take care of you."_

"_I…."_

_Again her lips crashed against his and she moved her hands over his chest._

_Her mouth tasted sweeter than blood._

_The rest was a blur._

Her voice grew louder as he raced after her. Her singing was as hypnotizing before.

"_I can't let sister know._

_He felt the knife go through him immediately._

"_It's not a minor wound," she whispered kissing him._

_Her lips were the last thing he remembered for a year._

She stood in the dark room alone. Her light blue dress floated around her. The pale moonlight shone brilliantly on her.

"Pretty pretty baby, I knew you would come," she said her face lit with a rare smile.

"We're here to stop you Diva."

He thought he sounded convincing.

"Stop that, oh pretty pretty baby that's funny."

Her laughter rang throughout the room. Her hips swayed as she approached him. Kai didn't move as she came closer to him.

From here he could see her better. She had changed slightly in the last year. Her hips had rounded and her breasts were fuller.

Kai had prepared himself for this since his awakening. He had thought of on to no end. He weapon was close to him and he was ready to finish this. Diva would be dead.

Still she approached until she was in front of him.

"Pretty pretty baby."

It was whispered softly as she stroked his face.

He felt the gun drop from his hand.

"Come."

She led him deeper into a side room and it was then that he heard the cries.

"You see pretty pretty baby why I let you live?"

"Kai! Kai where are you? Kai!"

_Saya-his sister, his family, the person he protected, his master. He loved her. Saya was his family._

He wanted to speak but his eyes met the little ones lying in their cradle. Twin girls, just like their mother and Saya. Twin girls that needed to be protected just like their mother, just like Saya.

_Diva-his enemy, Saya's enemy, the person in his dreams, his master. He should hate her but when he thought of Diva he thought of a beautiful voice and hands running over him. Lips that tasted better than any blood. Diva was the mother of his children._

The door banged open and a pair of red eyes shone through the doorway.

"KAI! Diva," Saya's voice was bitter.

Kai knew then. Saya loved and hated her baby sister. Saya, who could have so easily been Diva and Diva who could've so easily been Saya; two mirror images and perfect foils that needed each other to be whole.

Both sisters prepared to take out their swords and lunge at each other.

The infants screamed as the twin blades held be their twin wielders prepared to meet.

"STOP!"

Kai's voice halted the charge of the two sisters.

"Amschel is dead."

The statement surprised them.

"Amschel is dead and so is Joel. Neither of you owe anything to your surrogate fathers."

Both men who the women were attached to. Two men who Kai wished he could torture. Both master manipulators and experimentors who had taken it upon themselves to control of the fate of the sisters.

"That doesn't excuse what has happened," Saya said. "There has been too much death."

Saya who would never blame Joel. Diva who knew what Amschel was even in her child-mind.

"Like you would understand any of that sister. Besides I have no interest in creating more chiropterans. I have what I want."

Saya stared at Diva her red eyes flashing between Diva and the cradle.

"Diva…."

"I want to raise my children Saya. I want my family."

"Diva….I—"

Kai's mind burnt and raced. Her children, his children. He had made those girls with their mother and it was his job to protect them.

"Saya," Kai's voice cut through, "I need to be alone with Diva."

Saya glanced at her brother and her sister before leaving them alone.

"Is what you said true?"

"Why would I lie about that pretty pretty baby? I have no reason. Do you like your daughters?"

"You're beautiful," Kai admitted quietly.

He wanted to say they were perfect just like his mother. He could see her in them.

Diva smiled as she gazed at the little ones.

"My chevaliers are dead and gone. I am the only one left to protect them and there is none to protect me."

"Diva…"

"My sister wants me to have a keeper and who better than her chevalier?"

Blue eyes shone and he knew then he was trapped. But it was a trap he welcomed. He would protect her and their daughters. He would be as any chevallier would be to her.

"I will protect you."

The words were out of his mouth before he could think. He meant to say he would remain with her as her protector, as the father of her daughters but as nothing more.

Her lips fluttered against his.

"At last my little family is complete."

Her hands ran over his body and it was then he knew.

He belonged to his devil angel.

"Mine."

THE END


End file.
